Achievements
Similar to the concept found in video games, Achievements on GPX+ are rewards for completing certain challenges, such as obtaining certain Pokémon or performing a specific number of actions on the website. The completion of any task is marked by a small icon added to the user's page, often lifted from the hand-held games themselves. Some of the more difficult or time-consuming achievements are rewarded with points, summoning items, or account upgrades, and a few are provided as "gag" rewards related to the challenge itself. A few achievements do not give any rewards at all. List of Achievements Shown below are the list of the 300 current Achievements, sorted into their "set" groups as they were made available on the site. Also provided are the requirements for obtaining the achievements, as well as any possible rewards. Many Achievements that provide particularly valuable items, such as Summoning Items or Account Upgrades, may provide alternate rewards if the user already possess a high number of the item (e.g., Summoning Items) or the maximum of the reward (certain Account Upgrades, for example). Alternate rewards will be listed after the primary reward in parenthesis. It should be noted that, like the majority of this Wiki, all this information is user submitted, and verified primarily by users that have unlocked the Achievements and reported the rewards. As a result, there may be instances where the obtained reward is different than what is listed below; 99 percent of the time, what is obtained on the site is the correct reward, and what is listed is erroneous. Base Set The majority of the initial achievements revolve around user interaction with each other; rewards are given based on how often the user clicks, how many Pokemon they have hatched, and so on. Many of the remaining achievements require the users to have specific species or categories of Pokémon (for example, shinies or novelties) either in their party or in their Pokédex to obtain their respective rewards. Some achievements give an alternate reward if the user already has the original reward, such as the Dowsing MCHN for Treasure Hunter. First Addition Introduced in January 2010, the first of the additions introduces the concept of obtaining "gym badges" by obtaining a particular region's gym leaders' Pokémon and raising them to Level 100; once the user has obtained all the badges, they are "crowned" the region champion. As this was the first addition, the Kanto Gym Leaders were featured. Their lineups were taken from FireRed/LeafGreen, with the exception of Giovanni's team, which uses the Red/Green/Blue lineup (Rhyhorn and Rhydon instead of two Rhyhorns). There is no specific theme in the rest of the achievements. Second Addition The second set of achievements were introduced in February 2010. The second set of additions contains the Johto set of gym badges. The gym leaders' lineups were taken from HeartGold and SoulSilver. The remaining achievements involve breeding specific pairs of Pokémon, including a reference to the fandom meme "Hot Skitty on Wailord Action", and concluded with a reward in celebration of the one-year anniversary of the site. Third Addition The third set of additions, added in March 2010, introduced the Hoenn gym badges, with lineups taken from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. The remaining achievements require some form of collecting, be it a certain kind/species of Pokémon or a particular item. An achievement is also included that references the "Over 9000!" internet meme. Fourth Addition The fourth set of additions, released in April 2010, brought together the fourth and final set of gym badges. The Sinnoh lineups were taken from Pokémon Platinum. The remaining achievements are similar to those from the third addition, requiring the user to collect specific kinds/species of Pokémon or items. One in particular references a relatively-recent popular fandom meme that draws attention to Youngster Joey, an NPC trainer from Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver who brags about his "top percentage" Rattata; the game code indicates his Rattata is indeed impressive, with an Adamant nature and IVs in each stat in the high 20s. Fifth Addition The fifth set of achievements were released in May 2010. This addition is, as with the first, quite varied, incorporating some of the themes present in the other groups of achievements, such as different levels of interactions (in this case, summoning Pokémon, having certain species or types of Pokémon in the user's party, obtaining a certain number of items, and so on. The fifth addition is tied with the sixth addition in terms of size, bringing 30 new achievements to the group. Sixth Addition The sixth set of additions introduces the Kanto gym leader rematch badges ("badge pluses"), with lineups taken from HeartGold and SoulSilver. The remaining achievements involve Shine Recorder- and Vs. Seeker-based achievements. The set also features four party achievements. Seventh Addition The seventh set of additions introduces the Johto gym leader rematch badges ("badge pluses"), with lineups taken from HeartGold and SoulSilver. The remaining achievements involve exploring achievements, party achievements, including the new Sprite Changer, and statistic achievements. Eighth Addition The eighth set introduces the Hoenn and Sinnoh "badge pluses" and their respective Legend achievements, as well as some achievements relating to the new battle system. There is also the new Professor Achievements; "Professor Juniper" and "Other Professor Juniper". The rest have to do with having certain Pokemon in your party, breeding certain amounts of novelties, etc. Ninth Addition The ninth set introduces the Unova "badge pluses" and the respective Legend achievements, as well as some achievements focused on new features that weren't around when the previous set was added, as well as some really hard ones to occupy users who've unlocked all or most of the previous ones..